The Guardian of Aura
by Digimonking99
Summary: I had never really looked at myself as special. It was a secret that no one except my family knew. The reason why I could understand pokemon. Why some treated me like a king. But all my friends knew was that I could talk to pokemon, I had sworn I would never tell them the truth. It would hurt them and me. But sometimes, promises have to be broken. I am Jason, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! This is a redo of my previous story based on the same name. Due to my bad writing experience when I had first written that story, I have decided to restart it completely new. The same basic themes will be going on, but hopefully it will work out better. This story does have brief scenes of Pearlshipping, or Ash/Dawn, so just a warning if that doesn't float your boat. Anyway, enjoy, and sorry if this chapter is kinda rushed.**

* * *

**Bold= Pokespeech/Pokedex**

_Italics=Telepathy/Dreams/Thoughts_

* * *

Prologue: The New Aura Guardian

My adventure had started off ordinarily, but little did I know that my adventure wouldn't be so plain and simple.

My name is Jason, and I'm your average 14 year old kid. I had messy brown hair that never stayed straight. My brown eyes always held a playful mirth in them. My skin was slightly tanned and had a scar above my upper lip. I stood at about 5' 10, not including my hair. But there is one thing about me that is unordinary, I can understand pokemon speech which was unknown to everyone except my friends and family. I could understand pokemon due to the fact that I was an Aura Guardian, but that's a story for another time.

Anyway, I was sleeping in bed, forcing my eyes to stay closed as the sun's rays shone through my window. I heard the door opening and turned away.

"Five more minutes, Mom." I groaned, before shooting up in pain. I clutched my stomach and looked beside me. Standing there proudly was a small penguin like pokemon. The feathers on it's back going up to the top of it's head were blue, the rest of it's face was white, and it's body was covered in light blue feathers, save for two white spots on it's stomach. It's yellow beak was larger than normal, a sign that it had just used Peck. It's black eyes were closed making it look like it was smirking. This was my mom's first pokemon, Piplup.

**"You said that five minutes ago."** The penguin said smugly, making me throw a pillow at him.

I rolled out of bed as Piplup waddled out the door. I went over to my closet and grabbed some clothes. I pulled on a shirt with long sleeves that were a dark gray while the test of the shirt was blue. Next I pulled on a pair of gray pants that were the same shade as my sleeves. I then wrapped a brown belt around my waist, it had a pouch on it's side. I then grabbed my green and blue backpack and made sure everything was in it. I pulled on my shoes and ran out the bedroom door.

I slid down the stair's handlebar and walked into the kitchen. Inside was a woman in her mid 30s with dark blue eyes and hair. She wore a pair of pink pajamas with yellow borders. She wore no shoes and a white apron was covering the front of her pajamas. A golden ring was on her ring finger. Through the pajamas and apron a bulge was apparent, signifying the child growing inside her. This was my mom, Dawn.

I grabbed some food and quickly started to devour it. That was until two kids ran through the room and nearly made me choke on my food. That was my 10 year old brother and 8 year old sister. My brother was named Diamond while my sister was Platinum.

"Mom! Dia stole the remote!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Did n-" They were shushed by a man sitting in the living room. He had raven hair and brown eyes. He too was in mid 30s. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt with white borders. He had a red hat on his head that half of a pokeball symbol on it. He had a gold ring on his ring finger. This was my dad, Ash.

Sitting on his shoulder was a yellow mouse like pokemon. It had a lightning shaped tail and red circles on it's cheeks. This was Pikachu, one of my dad's favorite pokemon.

Standing behind him was a blue furred pokemon with black markings. It had a fox like appearance and stood on two legs. It had a blue tail and two black things dangling from the sides of it's head. This was Riolu, a pokemon that we had taken in several years ago. Since it never battled, it was still around the level of a starter pokemon.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that said, "Don't leave me!" I probably would have said the same thing, I mean I was really the only sane one at the moment. Mom was currently pregnant and had strange cravings and hormone fluctuations, and the only other two humans were my siblings.

"You're finally starting your journey today." He stated with a look of pride, "Did I ever tell you how my adventure started out."

"A million times." I replied.

"Well let's make it a million and one!" He exclaimed, "I was ten years old and the day had finally came-" he was interrupted by Mom.

"You can finish up that story later, dear. Let him eat so he can begin his journey." Dad started to grumble before being silenced by Mom kissing him. I quickly closed my eyes and looked away.

"Eww!" My two siblings exclaimed.

"For once I agree with them!" I shouted.

** "Seriously, get a room." **Pikachu added, using his ears to cover his eyes. Mom just smiled at me before someone knocked on the door. She walked over to the door and I heard a voice ask, "Is Jason up yet?" I instantly recognized the voice of Shauna, my childhood friend and crush.

"Jason, your girlfriend's here!" My mom called making me blush profusely as I walked to the door to an equally red faced Shauna. She was 13 years old and had brown hair that was in a crazy design. Her green eyes shone with embarrassment from my mom's comment. She wore a pink shirt with three bow like markings on the front. She wore a pair of short shorts that showed off her legs and added to the red in my face. She had a black bracelet around her right wrist.

"Sorry about my mom." I said sheepishly.

"No problem." She stammered, her face still red. It was all silent for a few moments before we walked away from the house and towards the entrance to Route 1. The route was probably the shortest one in the entire world. We walked across the path and arrived in Aquacorde town within seconds.

We turned left where three people were sitting at a table.

The first was a boy around my age who had black hair and gray eyes. A red hat covered his head and on top were a pair of glasses. He was a wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt that was bordered with white. He had on a pair of blue denim jeans and good hiking boots. He was carrying a black satchel no doubt filled with supplies. This was Calem, another one of my childhood friends.

The second was a boy who was about 12 years old. He had orange hair shaped somewhat like a bowl and gray eyes. He wore a grayish-green shirt on with white sleeves. He had gray pants and was carrying a small portable device. This was Trevor.

Finally was a boy around 15 year old. He was big boned and had short, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with the picture of a Vanillite on the front. He had a pair of orange shorts on and a watch wrapped around his left wrist. Meet Tierno.

The three waves to us and we approached. Trevor was holding a bag in his hands, the bag that held the starter pokemon.

"Took you guys long enough, the two of us already chose our pokemon." Trevor said, motioning to him and Tierno, "Calem wanted to wait for you two till he picked."

"Aww, thanks Calem." Shauna said hugging the boy whose face contorted to shock.

"Still not used to girls talking to you." I joked, earning a volley of laughter from the table. Trevor reached inside the bag and pulled out three red and white pokeballs. He tossed them into the air and in a flash of light, three pokemon stood in front of us.

The first looked slightly like an overgrown chimpmunk. It had a light brown front, brown arms, and three brown markings on it's shaped like triangles. It had a green shell that extended from it's head to it's tail. Around it's face were four leaf like spikes, with an additional one split into three parts on the top of it's head. I quickly recognized it as Chespin.

The second was a quadrupedal fox like pokemon that was covered in yellow fur. It's muzzle and tufts of fur on it's cheeks were white. The fur inside it's ears were orange like the tip of it's tail. It had tufts if fur sticking up from it's back legs. This was Fennekin.

The third pokemon was one that interested me greatly. It stood at just over a foot tall and glanced around timidly. It's body and legs looked like it was wearing an oversized nightgown. I couldn't see it's eyes underneath it's light blue, bowl shaped hair. It had two orange horns that separated it's hair, one in the front and one in the back. I recognized it as Ralts, but this one was different, it was shiny.

"Ralts." I said quickly, feeling the aura the pokemon contained. It looked at me and so did everyone else.

"Are you sure, Jason?" Tierno asked.

"It may be shiny, but a Ralts's only move at her level is Growl." Trevor added.

**"See,"** the Ralts, who sounded female, spoke up, **"I am weak. You should pick one of the others if you want to be powerful."**

"Nope, you're going with me and that's final." I told her, "And before you ask, it's not because you're shiny. I could care less about that, but it is cool that I get a Ralts as special as you." I could see Ralts's cheeks turn pink with the compliment.

"Well then I choose Chespin!" Shauna exclaimed and crushed her new partner to her chest.

**"Can't... Breathe..."** He choked out. Calem turned to Fennekin and picked the fox pokemon up.

"Looks like it's you and me." He said to Fennekin.

**"I will do my best to make you proud."** She stated confidentially. Trevor coughed, causing us to look at him.

"The professor also wanted us to have these." He pulled out two square devices and handed one to me and one to Shauna. The device was red and had a design in the middle that looked like a pokeball. I tapped the middle of the pokeball and it became taller. I smiled and pointed it at Ralts.

**"Ralts, the feelings pokemon. If it's horns capture the warm feelings of people or pokemon, it's body warms up slightly. But hides if it senses hosility."** The pokedex informed in the mechanical voice of a man.

"Cool." I said and continued to play around with it for a bit before shrinking it back down and putting it in my bag. I then looked at Ralts, "Hey if we're going to be traveling together then you need a name. Do you have one?"

**"I've never had a name, other than Ralts."** The young pokemon admitted shyly. I turned my mind into overdrive.

"Well then, let's change that. Henceforth, you shall be known as Olina!" I could see her small smile and grinned widely. Grabbing her pokeball and attaching it to my belt.

"We've known you for years, but it's still freaky every time you do that." Calem commented.

"What?"

"Talk to the pokemon!" Everyone exclaimed.

"So a lot of people talk to their pokemon." I replied.

"But how many hold conversations with them." Shauna retorted, leaving me speechless. I heard a small giggle escape Ralts and smiled. I then looked at my four friends.

"So then," I started, "Who wants to be the first one to get their butts kicked by Olina?" I saw the shocked faces of everyone there, but Tierno raised his hand.

"Then let's do it!" I exclaimed and we backed away from the table and went to the center of town. We stood there for a few seconds and Tierno grabbed a pokeball off his belt and threw it in the air. A second later a new pokemon stood on the field.

It resembled a large crab. It's upper half was red and it's lower half was a light tan. It had two small spikes on the top of it's head and it had two large, red pincers. This was Krabby.

**"Ready for battle!"** He exclaimed, snapping his pincers. Olina looked back at me worriedly as I smiled. A small crowd of people had gathered around, ready to watch the battle.

"Let's go! Krabby use Bubble!"

**"Let's dance! Bubble!"** The crab pokemon shouted and blew a stream of bubbles towards Olina. The attack didn't have much powe. But she was still knocked back a little.

"Good job Krabby, you've put them in a real pinch!" Everyone sweatdropped at the horrible pun.

"Sorry, but I'm done going easy on you." I told him and really hoped the information. I had seen on the pokedex was right, "Olina, use Shadow Sneak!"

**"O-okay. Shadow Sneak!"** Olina said quietly. Her shadow elongated and reached towards Krabby who was knocked back quite a ways. I smirked at the shocked faces of everyone.

"Wh-wh-how?" Tierno questioned. I smiled.

"When I checked Olina on the pokedex I saw that Growl was not her only move, she had a secret move that I doubt anyone knew about. Shadow Sneak." I answered, "An egg move." I could see Olina standing up a little bit straighter.

"Impressive." Trevor noted from the sidelines.

"Now let's finish this up! Olina, use Shadow Sneak one more time." Once again Krabby was hit by Olina's shadow, but this time Krabby's eyes became swirls and Tierno recalled the crab pokemom.

"Great match." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, but without that Shadow Sneak I would have won for sure."

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p', "I had at least half a dozen other strategies to take you down even without Shadow Sneak." I said confidently. Olina once again smiled.

"You really are something different." Calem said, "Well see ya guys. I have to go back home, I need to grab some stuff and tell my mom I'll be late for dinner."

"Realllllllly late." I corrected, eliciting another round of laughter from my friends. As we separated. I started to walk towards the north as Olina jumped on my shoulder. I sprayed a potion on her injuries from the fight as I walked.

**"Thank you."** She said, **"For believing in me." **I shrugged and continued to walk north. Just as I was about to step onto Route 2, I heard a voice calling me.

"Jason!" I turned to see Shauna running up to me, waving a hand.

"Shauna?" I questioned, "What are you doing?" She stopped to catch her breath.

"When...we...were kids...you said that...we would...go on our adventure together." She panted, as I blushed remembering the promise. I quickly shook the blush off my face as I looked at Olina, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Okay then, but only if you can keep up!" I shouted as I started to run, Olina clutching onto my head for dear life.

"That's not fair!" I heard Shauna's angry voice cry out, causing me to laugh.

To be continued...


	2. Santalune Forest!

**Okay, so this chapter may seem a little awkward, but I'm still getting used to writing pokemon fanfiction. **

**Anyways just a quick note. In my story Ash's adventure through Kalos happened differently. Mainly is the fact that he never met Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. Those three weren't even born. Instead he continued his Kalos journey with Iris and Cilan instead if them parting ways. Also, they continued to travel with Alexa instead of splitting up as soon as they reached Kalos. Now that that's through, on with the story. Suggestions are very much welcomed.**

* * *

**"Aura": PokeSpeech/Pokedex**

'_Aura': 'Thoughts'_

**_'Aura': Pokemon's thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Santalune Forest

I watched the pokeball rock back and forth on the ground, biting the inside of my cheek in suspense. Then I heard it, the click coming from the pokeball as it stopped shaking. I jumped for joy before hopping over and picking up the pokeball.

"I did it! I did it!" I exclaimed, spinning Olina around, "We caught our first pokemon!"

"Yeah I noticed, but you don't need to act like such a kid." Shauna teased, grabbing my shoulders to stop my spinning. I grabbed the pokeball and threw it into the air, out came a Scatterbug.

Scatterbug is a small worm like pokemon with black scales and tan markings on it's back. On the top of it's head it had three little antennae. I approached it and it stared up at me.

"Hey there little guy, my name's Jason. I have a feeling we'll be great friends." I said smiling.

**"Hello, I am Scatterbug #4624850-B. Pleased to meet you."** He said, making me sweatdrop.

"How about we just call you...Kaiyo!"

"I like it." Shauna stated, "Now let's hurry, we haven't even got to Santalune Forest yet." I called Kaiyo back as Olina hopped back onto my shoulder. The three of us continued to trudge through the tall grass, heading towards the large forest we would have to cross through to reach Santalune city, the city where I would get my first badge.

"Hey Jason," Shauna asked, "Why do you let Olina out of her pokeball, most people would keep her in the pokeball until they need to battle."

"She's my friend, and she likes to ride on my shoulder." I told her, "Besides, my dad travelled all over the world and never put Pikachu in a pokeball."

**"It is very comfortable on your shoulder."** Olina confirmed, leaning her head against mine. We finally reached the entrance to the forest, but blocking the entrance was a young boy.

"Hey you!" He shouted, "If you want to enter Santalune Forest then you gotta prove your strong enough to face the pokemon in there."

"I'll take that as a challenge to battle." I asked. The boy nodded and introduced himself as Austin

"One against one. If you win, I let you pass. If you loose, try again later." The boy grabbed a pokeball off his belt and out came a Zigzagoon. A brown pokemon that looked somewhat like a raccoon with spiky brown fur. It stood ready to battle.

"Olina, you think you can take him on?" I questioned.

**"Y-yes, I'll make you proud."** She jumped onto the field.

'_You already have'_ I thought, looking at the shy pokemon. Shauna stood off to the side, acting as the ref.

"The match is a one-on-one match. There will be no switching out. Are both trainers ready." Both of us nodded, "Begin!"

"Zigzagoon, start off the match with Tackle!" Zigzagoon charged forward and went straight for Olina.

"Dodge!" I commanded and Olina jumped to the side, dodging the attack, "Counterattack with Shadow Sneak!" Olina's shadow went straight for Zigzagoon. But to my horror, it passed right through without even hitting it's target. It was then that. I remembered that Olina's only attacking move was Ghost-type, useless against a normal type like Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, use Growl!" Zigzagoon let out a small growl that made Olina freeze in her tracks momentarily.

"Get out of there, Olina!"

"Not so fast!" Austin interuppted, "Get in there and trip her up with Tail Whip." Zigzagoon rushed in and swept Olina off her feet, leaving my partner pokemon defenseless on the ground.

"Olina, no!"

"Finish her off with Tackle!" I watched with wide eyes as Zigzagoon charged torwards Olina. Because of her position I could see her normally hidden red eyes. I saw them widen in fear before clenching shut.

**"I will not loose! I will make Jason proud!"** Olina shouted, **"Confusion!"** All three trainers and the Zigzagoon watched in shock as a blue glow surrounded Olina's body, her eyes opened as she stood up, and for a brief moment, before her eyes were covered, I saw her eyes glowing with blue light as well. Seconds later, Zigzagoon was surrounded in the same blue glow before being thrown against a nearby tree.

"All right!" I exclaimed, "Use Confusion one more time!" Olina glowed with blue light before Zigzagoon was thrown to the ground near it's trainer, swirls in it's eyes. I ran over to Olina and high-fived her small hand as she jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek.

I reached into the pouch on my belt and pulled out a pink Pokepuff, which Olina took readily and started taking small bites out of. I threw another one to Austin who fed it to Zigzagoon before returning the defeated pokemon. Shauna and I approached him and shook hands.

"Great match, you nearly had me." I told him.

"Yeah, no doubt i would have won had your Ralts not brung out Confusion." The two of us laughed as I agreed, "Well, you have beaten me. Feel free to enter the forest." He then looked at Shauna, "Of course, if the pretty lady would like an escort then I'd be happy to oblige." I grabbed Shauna's hand and marched into the forest, turning back to growl at Austin.

I could instantly feel the difference as we stepped into Santalune forest. It was much cooler and darker than outside. The sounds of the wild rang in my ear. We continued to work through the forest, Shauna and I defeating the pokemon that came our way. Unfortunetly we seemed to make no progress through the thick woods.

"We're lost." Shauna said I pushed a branch out of the way of our path.

"No we're not, it just seems like we're lost." I replied.

"We've passed that rock 4 times now." She shouted, pointing to a medium rock nearby that was wedged into the ground.

**"She's right."** Olina mentioned, her arms draped over my head.

"Traitor." I hissed, making Shauna smirk.

"Why don't we set up camp. It's getting late and I could really use a break." I gave in as soon as my childhood crush started to use her Lillipup eyes. I tried to look away but it was useless.

"Fine." I groaned and then paused and looked behind us, "You can come out now, I know you've been following us." Shauna immediately went in guard, grabbing Chespin's pokeball. I, of course, recognized the aura signature of who was following us right away.

Out from the bushes walked Auron, my family's Riolu. Shauna gasped as she laid eyes on him.

"Shauna, Auron. Auron Shauna." I said gesturing between the two of them, "Now that the introductions are out of the way...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Everyone flinched as I raised my voiced.

**"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid something was telling me that I had to follow you on your journey. I couldn't decline because of how terrifying the creature was."** I thought about this for a moment.

"Mom?" I questioned.

**"Yes."** The two of us shivered as we thought of how Mom could get during her hormone fluctuations. I knew that there was no way Auron could go back.

"Well looks like I have my third pokemon." I said as Auron held out his pokeball. which I placed on my belt. Finally he noticed Olina, hiding behind my leg and peeking out curiously. I moved and Olina hesitantly stepped towards Auron, who was staring at her with wide eyes. In his confusion. I slipped into his mind,

_**'If I had known that a beauty such as her would be with him then I would have gone much sooner.'**_ Auron was thinking, I quickly slipped out of his mind before he realized I was in there. I placed a hand on my head as the slight headache I got whenever I peered into a pokemon's mind overtook me.

I clapped my hands, snapping everyone's attention to me. I told them the plan, Auron and. I would collect wood while Shauna and Olina set up the campsite. Auron and I stepped into the woods and started to pick up firewood. Most of the walk was quiet, Auron never was a mon for talking, he preferred to keep quiet most of the time. Unless of course you saw us during one of out arguments, he could be really talkative then.

By the time we arrived at camp, Shauna and Olina had set up the tents and even had a fire pit ready. I smiled as we placed the firewood down and walked over. The camp site had been cleared of leaves and sticks.

"Awesome job you two. I'll be able to cook dinner much sooner." I said as I grabbed some firewood and put into position. Hopefully all that wilderness training I had done with Brock as a kid pays off. I started to rub two sticks together, rubbing them faster and faster until I finally saw smoke.

I soon had a nice fire going and was cooking dinner. I grabbed a small bag from my waist pack and threw the small, tender snacks inside the bag into my mouth. Shauna leaned over to me as I saw Auron trying to sneak closer to Olina.

"Whatcha eating?" I turned the bag towards her and she turned ecstatic. Inside were dozens of the macaron, specially baked by my mom. I had addedm y own touch, sprinkling them with ground up berries, a recipe Iris had taught me.

"Macarons, they're like pokepuffs except humans can eat them too. Want some?" She quickly accepted and I handed her one, throwing another one in my mouth before putting them up. Dinner was soon finished and we dug into the food.

**"Your mom makes the best macarons."** Auron explained as he grabbed one from the bag. I watched as he purposely sat closer to Olina, I smirked knowingly and shoved some more food in my mouth. The sun started to set and Shauna stood up. She walked over to her tent and walked in, quickly zipping up the tent and turned as I saw her shadowed figure reach for the hem of her shirt.

I sniffed the air and shoved another spoonful of food into my mouth. Rain was coming tonight, that I knew.

~[That Night, Third Person POV]~

Shauna awoke in the middle of the night to hear the sounds of rain hitting her tent. She peeked outside quickly to feel the rain in her face, only to see a strange sight. She exited her tent, holding her blanket above her head.

Outside she was met with Jason, who was sitting on the wet ground still in his day clothes. His eyes were closed and he was sitting up straighter than a kid in the principal's office. His hands were clutched into fists and held in front of him so that the fists touched, the palms of his hands facing his chest. The position made him look like he was praying almost, but there was something different about it.

Shauna went back to her tent and decided to ask about it later, hoping she would not forget.

~[Morning, Jason's POV]~

I opened my eyes and stood up, apparently I had fallen asleep while meditating. That was something I would have to work on. I dusted of my pants and stood up. Shauna was still asleep so I started to cook breakfast.

The smell must have woken her up, because I saw her standing behind me, fully dressed, a few minutes later. Her hair was still a bit loose, but she was running a brush through it as she walked over.

Breakfast was soon over and so we packed up and continued our walk through the forest. Along the way Kaiyo, who I had been training in the forest, had evolved into Spewpa after a battle. I fed my newly evolved Spewpa a pokepuff as I returned him.

"Congratulations." Shauna said, patting me on the back, "Your pokemon are getting stronger. Especially Olina." I rubbed said pokemon's head affectionately as I looked ahead.

"Yeah, I said she had a powerful Aura and no-" I paused as I squinted my eyes, distracted by something I thought I had seen.

"What is it?" Shauna asked.

"The exit!" I cried as I took off running, "It's just up ahead!"

"Jason, wait!" I ran a little faster, until I hit something and went sprawling to the ground. Olina jumped off my shoulder and used Confusion to lighten my fall. But it still hurt.

"I'm sorry." Someone said, it sounded like a girl.

"No, I shouldn't have been running so fast, it's my fault. Sor-" I gasped as I looked at the person I had ran into. She had long honey colored hair that went to her mid-back and framed her face. She had kind blue eyes that had a worried expression in them currently. She was wearing a red skirt and a sleeveless black top. A pink hat sat on her head, a black bow on the left side of it. What's more is that I knew this girl. I heard Shauna run up as I exclaimed,

"Serena?!"

To be continued...


	3. Memories

**Quick note, much of this chapter is in flashback form. **

* * *

**"Aura": Pokespeech/Pokedex**

**_'Aura': Pokethoughts,_**

_Aura: Flashback/Dream_

_'Aura': Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories

As I stared at the girl standing in front of me, hundreds of memories welled up inside me.

"Serena?!" I saw the quizzical look in her eye before the widened in recognitions. She ran towards me and flung her arms around me. Instantly the world around me changed as I remember how the two of us had met.

~Flashback~

_I was only 5 years old, my family and I were still living in Kanto. I was shoved to the ground harshly as I looked up at the three other boys fearfully. They were all my age, but they were bigger and meaner. I held my hand against my arm, which had been cut sometime during this event._

_"Heh, so you're the son of Ash Ketchum?" The middle one asked, "Must be lies. He couldn't have a kid as pathetic as you."_

_"So tell us the truth, freak." The one on left commanded, grabbing my collar, "Tell us about your secret." My eyes widened in fear and surprise._

_"That's right, we know that you have a secret, freak. So tell us now!" The one on the right shouted. I kept my mouth shut, bracing myself for the blow that was about to come. I didn't care if I got hurt, I would never let anyone find out about my ancestry, and about my real powers. The boy raised his fist and I closed my eyes, hoping the punch would be quick._

_But it never came, and I no longer felt the hand holding my collar. I peeked out beneath my eyelids and saw the three kids on the ground, a pretty girl standing in front of them. Her fists were clenched, like she had just punched something._

_"I don't like bullies." The girl stated in a deathly calm voice, the three boys instantly took off running. I soon figured out why when she turned around. Looking at me was the most feared person in kindergarten, Serena Y. Fay. She was known for her sometimes violent tendencies, and I muttered a prayer to Arceus to spare me._

_Boy was I surpries when she came closer and helped me up. She took a look at the cut in my arm and grimaced._

_"You should probably have that looked at." She mentioned, "Here, let me help you to the nurse's office." She helped back into the school and even waited for me while the nurse applied oitment and a band-aid to the cut. She even walked me home, and I found out that I lived just down the street from her._

_"Thank you, Serena." I said, approaching the door._

_"No problem, anything to help out a friend." I stood there slightly shocked, after all, Serena wasn't know to be friendly towards anyone. I nearly thought I was dreaming when she came and gave me a hug before walking away. She smelled really nice, like a mix of vanilla and honey blossoms._

_I watched in silence as she skipped down the street, a light blush covering my face as I stumbled dreamily into my home. That was the beggining of a beautiful friendship._

~Flashback end~

Serena looked at me curiously before her eyes widened in recognition.

"Jason!" She ran over and threw her arms around me. I awkwardly hugged back as I noticed the small chain around her neck. I groaned inwardly. Why did it have to be me who got this bad luck. I hadn't touched a Ninetails's tails, had I?

"So..." Shauna started, her eyes flicking between us, "you two know each other?" Serena turned towards Shauna and I introduced the two.

"So you're heading to Santalune city too?" I asked. Serena nodded and Shauna asked if she could travel with us. I sighed and reluctantly agreed. They started to walk as I stayed still.

"You coming, Jason?" Shauna shouted.

"I'll catch up, you two go on ahead." Serena looked at me once before saying,

"It is nice to see you again. Do you still have your half of the pendent?" I clutched at my neck and she smiled, knowing that that was a yes. She ran up to Shauna as I just watched the both of them go.

As the two girl walked ahead, I went to the nearset tree and looked at it intensely. I proceeded to bang my head against it, wondering what I had done to offend Arceus this time. Olina and Auron watched me, the former with worry and the latter with amusement.

**"Is he okay?" **Olina asked.

**"No idea."** Auron replied, a smirk tugging at his lips, **"Before my time." **I thought back to the meaning behind the pendent that was around my neck. And the other half around Serena's neck.

~Flashback~

_I was seven years old and it was the begining of summer, I was currently at a summer camp that Professor Gary Oak had started. Also attending the camp was Serena, who had become my best human friend and had even become nicer over the past two years. There were few times nowadays that she would become violent. The two of us were never found far apart._

_A few days into the camp I found her sitting by the lake, staring across the water. The rest of the kids were off looking for pokemon. I came over and covered her eyes, making her yelp lightly. I uncovered her eyes and looked at her upside down, giving off a goofy grin that made her smile. I sat down next to her as she leaned against me._

_We sat there for hours just talking, skipping rocks, or staring up at the clouds. We were oblivious to the pair of eyes watching us from behind. I was about to skip another rock when I noticed something, a bit of pink in the water. Suddenly from underneath the surface, hundreds of pokemon began to burst from the water._

_They were small and pink. There bodies were heart shaped and fish like. These were Luvdisc. The two of us watched in awe as more and more of the pokemon jumped up._

_"You know that there's a legend about Luvdisc, don't you?" We heard a voice behind us. Behind us was a woman in her late 20s with bright orange hair and green eyes. She wore a white, one piece swimsuit below an open, blue coat. This was Misty, one of the camp counselors that had been asked to help. She was also the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym, but had taken a break to do this._

_"Misty?" Both of us questioned, surprised by her sudden appearence. She came and stood behind us._

_"They say that a couple who sees a school of pokemon will find eternal love. They also say that if you see a golden Luvdisc then you've been given the blessing of the Prince of the Sea. And that means that no matter how far apart you may end up, you'll eventaully find each other again." _

_Each of our cheeks were tinted pink as Misty finished the legend, "And many legends are rooted in truth, so I'll leave you two alone." She turned and walked away, just in time for me to catch something in the corner of my eye. I poked Serena's arm and we both turned back to the lake to see a single, golden Luvdisc jump into the air and look right at us. And I could've sworn it winked at us._

_Time skip: One week_

_Ever since seeing the golden Luvdisc, I had been working on a project. And it was finally done._

_I ran outside and found Serena, who stared at me with a confused expression._

_"I made something for you." I said and pulled out the present. It was a necklace. On the end was a small golden Luvdisc I had carefully carved and painted myself. Except half of it was missing._

_"Where's the rest of it?" Serena questioned. I fished out something from under my shirt and pulled out an exact replica of the necklace she had. This one had the missing half of the Luvdisc on it._

_"I made it after remembering what Misty said about seeing a golden Luvdisc and always being able to find each other. Now, even if we're on opposite sides of the world we have a reminder of that." I explained, "Do you like it?"_

_"No." She said and my heart nearly shattered until she continued with, "I love it!" I helped her put the necklace on, and we placed the two pieces together quickly. I smiled hugely as I dragged her off to look for pokemon._

~Flashback end~

I banged my head against the tree a few more times, hoping I would wake up and this was a dream. But no such luck, unless of course Darkrai was playing some sick prank on me. I swear, if that goof off is doing something then I'm gonna kick his shadowy rear all the way to Pluto. I don't care if he helped save Alamos town in the past.

Oh well, I guess it's not all bad.

(With the girls)

Serena looked back to make sure Jason wasn't nearby and them turned towards Shauna. Staring at her with jealousy. Shauna glanced in her direction, quickly averting her eyes.

"Uh you okay there?" The younger girl asked nervously.

"Let's just get this straight right now. Jason is mine and if you even try to make a move on him then I will tear you limb from limb." Serena threatened, bringing out her darker nature which hadn't been out in years. Shauna seemed to tremble a bit.

"Where would you get that idea?" She stuttered.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and I don't like it."

"Don't worry, I don't like him like that. Besides," Shauna blushed slightly, "I've already got my eye on someone else." Serena glared once more at her, searching Shauna's eyes to see if she was lying. She wasn't.

Serena immediately went back to her normal, sweet personality.

"Great!" She exclaimed, grabbing Shauna's hands, "I can tell we'll be great friends." Shauna sweat dropped at the sudden change in personality. Not long after, Jason appeared over the hill and reunited with the two girls.

(Jason's POV)

I rubbed my head slightly as we pushed through the brush and finally exited Santalune forest. I started to jump around happily and shout joyfully.

"We're finally out of the woods, we're nearly to Santalune city!" I cheered before Shauna knocked me on the head.

"Yeah, well we're not there yet. We still have to get across Route 3." She stated.

"Serena approached me and leaned towards my ear.

"I'm glad you're keeping your promise." She whispered and pulled away. I wondered what the heck she was talking about, until a certain memory came to mind.

Flashback

_I watched as the truck parked outside our house, sadly tracing something on the windowsill. Serena sat by me, sniffling slightly as she tried not to cry. I hated seeing her like this._

_"Hey, Serena. Don't cry." I said, "Remember the legend, we'll find our way back to each other." I tried to cheer her up, taking out my part of the pendant. She looked at it before looking back out the window._

_"It's just that. A stupid legend. If it was real then you wouldn't be going in the first place."_

_"Don't say that, we'll see each other again. I guarantee it." I saw her smile lightly as she took out her pendant and we connected them, possibly for the last time for a while. After all, today my family was moving to the Kalos region._

_"Just promise me that if we ever meet up with each other on our journey, that you'll let me come with you." I held out my hand and held only the pinky up._

_"Pinky promise." I agreed and we pinky promised. And soon the two of us stood by the truck._

_"Well, Jason..." Serena said, "Goodbye."_

_"No," I shook my head, "Not goodbye. But rather, farewell." I climbed into my seat and waved goodbye as we drove off. I shed silent tears as I buried my face in my hands._

Flashback end

Finally the two of us had reunited, and my love life was made a lot more complicated. I had a people I should probably call for advice later. But for now, I'm just going to enjoy my time with both Serena and Shauna. I took off running, Ralts on my shoulder and Auron clutching onto the back of my shirt.

"Race you there!" I shouted back to them.

"Not fair!" They both exclaimed, and I smirked as they struggled to keep up. I let a laugh escape my lips, my adventure had become much better.

To be continued...

* * *

**So there's the next chapter. I made Serena have a little bit of a violent personality, which will make more appearances down the road. And yes, for a while this is going to be a love triangle between Jason, Serena, and Shauna. Also stay tuned for the next chapter for Route 3!**


End file.
